


B is for Brothers

by voices_in_my_head



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times one of the Avengers saw Thor and Loki acting like brothers, or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> The Clint one is the weirdest, but I had no idea what to do, so just go with it.

**1) Natasha**

After the New York battle they had gone to get Shawarma. There Clint almost passed out because of a cut on his leg that he was bleeding from. After taking care of him she made sure she looked after all the others too.

There was a joke from Tony Stark about her being a spy during the day and a mother during the night but after she put his arm back to place (it’s possible she did it while he was counting the joke) he was quiet.

Bruce and Steve had a few cuts and bruises but nothing that wouldn’t heal quickly. Thor had a cut too, just some inches away from his heart and she said he had been lucky whoever had stabbed him hadn’t quite counted the distance.

“Yes, Lady Natasha. My brother was a bit busy at the moment,” he gave her a bitter smile which she returned, but she kept thinking about it.

Loki wouldn’t have missed, especially not if it happened like Thor had counted it, which she didn’t doubt it.

While everybody was looking at Loki’s mouth, clothes and everything else while he and Thor were getting ready to return to Asgard she looked at his eyes. They were full of rage and hate but for just a second she knew she saw a look of fond amusement when Tony tried to bump fist Thor.

She didn’t know why but it made her feel better. No matter where they came from; no matter how many issues there were, brothers would always be brothers. That night she called Arthur.

**2) Tony**

Tony’s idea of family was Pepper, JARVIS and the rest of his dummies. Then came Bruce. After him it was easy to accept the rest of the Avengers, even if he would never admit to them.

All of them had had different childhoods, most of them not very nice. Natasha had been raised to be a killer, Clint in a circus, Bruce by a drunk father who killed his mother, Tony by a father who didn’t give a shit about him and Thor by a king, which okay, maybe from where he came from was cool, but as far as Tony was concerned that had to leave a few marks. Steve was the most normal one, raised by a loving mother. But he had been bullied all his life, so there were still marks.

He didn’t know if any of them still had any family member left except for Thor.

_Loki._ Now that was one weird and messed up son of a bitch. And still Thor loved him.

Tony kind of gets it. If Pepper decided to take over the world (she at least thinks about it, he’s sure) he wouldn’t be able to stop her. Hell, he would probably join her.

So he gets how Thor doesn’t really want to kill him. Can’t. He just doesn’t get Loki.

Not that he wants to. Tony has issues but Loki… it’s a whole new level and Tony needs a lot of booze to even get close to it with a stick.

He doesn’t understand why Loki hates Thor, or even how he can. (Mostly because Thor has puppy eyes.) And then he sees it.

Thor gets thrown by a building by a doom bot, and he’s alive, hasn’t really broken anything, but he’s unconscious so they take him to the Avengers mansion where he’s looked after.

The doctors tell them he just needs some sleep so they get back to their lives.

Tony wakes up that night at two am (don’t ask what for) and he thinks he sees a green cape leaving Thor’s room but it’s way too late for that.

The next morning he asks for the security video and he sees Loki healing Thor.

He sees Thor murmuring “Brother” and Loki… Loki touches his hand and looks younger than he ever did.

Tony erases the video and next time they fight Loki he sees how as much as he hits Thor it’s never with much strength or deadly.

Loki doesn’t hate Thor, Tony realizes. It takes him a while longer to realize Loki is just trying to be his equal. He hates how he understands him.

**3) Clint**

Clint’s job is to watch things. It’s also to shot at things but that’s only in battle, otherwise he just stays put and watches. Natasha is good at that too but she doesn’t have the patience he has.

He watches all of his team. It’s not to see if they’re dangerous, it’s just because it’s what he does. Watching them on their day to day makes them normal. They eat their meals together, they watch movies, they work out; they teach each other things.

They’re the family he never had and he watches them to make sure everything is alright. That none of them is hurt.

The only one he sees hurt is Thor, which seems weird because usually he’s the happiest one of their group. Except after they’ve just fought Loki and the wizard (or whatever he is) has told him some hard… truths? Lies? Clint can’t say but he knows they hurt Thor.

He doesn’t like when one of the team is hurt, because it upsets him too and he has no idea what to do about it. So, as stupid as they plan may sound, he tries to make their relationship, Loki’s and Thor’s, that is, easier.

The first thing he does is not allow them to be together in the same room. Like whenever Loki is about to talk, say some of those hard things to listen, Clint shots something. Or him. Depends of the days and how pissed he is.

Of course that only works like two times because then Loki starts going after him and you do not want a god pissed at you.

He doesn’t really have a second plan until he thinks back about how their team worked Steve and Tony unresolved sexual tension. By putting them in a bedroom and not letting them leave until they work things out.

He really hopes that Thor and Loki don’t work their problems out by the same manner.

He asks Tony for help, which he gives, even if not very happy, and then the two of them go on to plan it.

Tony makes some sort of electric room that appears when he wants and will lock anybody he wants in there. Unfortunately it only works for about twenty minutes, but it’s all they got so they do it.

While Thor and Loki are trapped there the team (and a lot of Americans) watch them scream (the room also doesn’t allow for voices to get through), punches and he’s sure he even saw a tear or too.

When it’s over they hug and Thor pets Loki’s hair which makes Loki send him a deadly look but Clint sees it and… it’s not deadly. It’s fond amusement, like the ones Phil had sent him so many times.

That night he drinks a bit harder than usual but it’s okay because so does Thor.

**4) Steve**

Steve’s job is not only to make sure no civilians die and that the enemy is captured but also that none of their team gets hurt.

Sometimes he can stop it, others (mostly Tony because he’s a stupid sob who doesn’t listen) he can’t.

This time there’s a building that’s going to fall down sooner than later and they’re trying to get the people out of it as quickly as they can while Doom attacks them with his stupid doom bots, or whatever they’re called, Steve doesn’t really care.

There’s just another family in there from what they can gather and because they’re all busy it’s Thor who goes to get them. Thinking back it probably wasn’t a very good idea since what the building needed was stability, calm steps, not Thor’s strong ones.

They all see it happen. The building starts falling and all Steve can think is that Thor is a super alien (not a god, doesn’t matter what they say) and that this can’t possibly kill him. It just can’t.

The building goes down and his team just sort of stop. The doom bots are still attacking them and Doom is talking but he knows none of them are listening. Even Hulk is quiet.

And then there’s a cough and they all look up to see Thor and the family descend to the ground.

The rest of the team blames it on his magic and makes jokes but Steve knows. Steve saw every footage he could get his hands on to find out what really happened and in one of them he finally sees it. Black hair blowing in the wind while his hands move.

Next time they meet Loki he tries not to hit him so hard.

**5) Bruce**

Bruce wakes up with the sun. It’s not really that he chooses to or that he even likes it, but it’s what he’s used. Even knowing that he’s safe (or as safe as any of the Avengers are) he’s still used to waking up and leaving whatever motel he’s in as quick as he can.

Some days he wakes up at ten but it isn’t that often.

Anyway, the point is, he’s obviously the first one up so he sees it. Sees Loki with a bag full of pop tarts storing them away in the cabinet (which exists only for pop tarts and how does he know that!?).

He stops at the entry and thinks he’s seeing things. Maybe he hit his head harder than he had thought the previous day.

Loki sees him, raises an eyebrow and just goes back to putting the pop tarts.

“What are you doing? Are you trying to poison us? Because it’s basically just Thor that eats those and I’m sure it’s hard to poison him,” Bruce says before he thinks that he should make the alarm ring and not talk to their enemy. Who’s in their house. He and Tony are having words later.

“Yes, I’m aware. Why do you think I bought them? For the metal man? Please,” Loki answers and once again goes back to putting the food in the cabinet.

“Why?” Bruce asks and if he’s to be honest it’s not because he wants to make sure they’re not poisoned (he’s almost one hundred percent sure they aren’t) but to know why Loki is doing this. This is… a nice thing to do.

“He told me I couldn’t attack until he had eaten at least one pop tart, so… This seemed like the easiest answer,” he tells him after closing the cabinet.

He starts walking towards the door and Bruce is just left there speechless.

“What will happen when I tell him?”

Loki just raises an eyebrow, “you mean the fact that you saw me in your house and didn’t call Fury?”

Yeah, he’s got a point. Loki just smirks and then he vanishes. 

Bruce gets a pop tart for himself. He feels like he’s deserved it.

 


End file.
